vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126384-feedback-game-update-19-may-2015
Content ---- ---- Does this mean the achievement now also works? WOOOOP Can we get more feedback please on the issues we are reporting in the Addon section related to ICComm? That thing is still a pain and not working as it should be. | |} ---- ---- Many of the pairs could be cleaved, effectively skipping all mechanics. Now we will have to actually learn those mechanics, oy vey | |} ---- Scrubguilds can't kill Fire/Water anymore. That's it. | |} ---- ---- derp, he knew this basically what he's saying is, this change basically killed DS for the guilds who have cleard it already, because DS is a horrible boring zone, now all those guilds that cleard it are gonna be even more bored, now which will make them wanna quit even more. | |} ---- Glad the guilds who utilized this mechanic can use the gear they got from utilizing the mechanic to clear the bosses as intended. (Nothing against guilds that did this, I just hate hurdles being erected after some people have already run past.) | |} ---- Can we also get this applied to Blighthaven, seeing as this is the other zone that is also causing similiar issues? Aside from that, woohoo! Nice change! | |} ---- ---- Yep, way too late to put up new fences, feels very artificial and pointless. | |} ---- Rollback all the guild progress! | |} ---- Do not worry, gear in Wildstar is nothing if you play bad ... You can have a roster with 20 people full BiS and still wipe on SD / GC / Avatus / Pairs ... | |} ---- Or Dungeons.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Yaaaaaaaaay! | |} ---- ---- Apologies, this was actually hotfixed out a few days back. The 1800 PvP gear is ilvl 65 and was being rallied down when it should not have been--the ilvl cap is 65. | |} ---- ---- I have a running subscription and I did not receive the pet in my Account Inventory. | |} ---- ---- That missed the train for this patch, unfortunately, but should be in the next one. | |} ---- ---- ---- It needs to die in a fire like the many iterations of Elderoot's Dismay did in beta. Who else here remembers the nausea inducing full-screen flash, the Matrix static, and pebble in a pond effects? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Can we get a confirm/deny whether or not it's intended or a bug that the pairs in general are doing 1-shot damage to tanks? Assume it's a bug, but that makes an ass off you and me and all that. | |} ---- Yeah, we're working on a fix for this. Didn't get in this one, but it's on its way. We're on it. :) | |} ---- Awesome! Good to know. (Note to self: making letters big and bold gets CRB responses...) I DON'T HAVE 100 PLAT ANYMORE, COME ON CRB FIX IT! *cross fingers and wait* | |} ---- 100 platypi en route. | |} ---- Yes! It worked again! | |} ---- Any info on new pet? I still didn't receive anything. | |} ---- Submit a ticket to our support team here if you think you should have gotten the pet because you are subscribed but did not get it, they'll look into it for you. :) - Team WildStar | |} ---- Now I want to see My Pretty Platypus Pets... :P | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- The feedback has been noted. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----